plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pea Pod (PvZH)
:For the Plants vs. Zombies 2 version, see Pea Pod. 225px |strength = 1 |health = 1 |cost = 1 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Pea Plant |trait = None |ability = Start of each turn: This gets +1 /+1 . |flavor text = Sometimes they squabble, but they usually get along like five peas in a pod.}} Pea Pod is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. They cost 1 to play and have 1 /1 . They do not have any traits, and their ability gives them +1 /+1 at the start of every turn, starting from the next turn after they are played. Origins They are based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Their description is a reference to the idiom, "peas in a pod". Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: Start of each turn:' This gets +1 /+1 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Sometimes they squabble, but they usually get along like five peas in a pod. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Despite being an early-game play, Pea Pod does not do well in said phase; although they do have a self-boosting ability, there are a few plants that outclass them due to them having better stats (for the current turn) or being cheaper. But as Pea Pod gradually gains stats over time, they can prove to be a powerful card if you strengthen them well and give them an adequate amount of protection. And while the great amount of care required for protecting them can go to waste if your opponent happens to have efficient removal cards like Rocket Science and Rolling Stone, the Mega-Grow class has access to , which can make Pea Pod Untrickable. Each Mega-Grow hero generally has an effective way to protect Pea Pod besides boosting them: *Grass Knuckles can shield them with Root Wall, or play a Team-Up wall like . He can also boost their health with cards like Photosynthesizer and Steel Magnolia. *Green Shadow can Freeze or Bounce threatening zombies. She also has her share of Team-Up plants, although they are more frail than those in the class. *Chompzilla has plenty of instant-kills and stat-reducing cards. However, instant-kills are not available early-game and usually have limits, while stat-reducing cards for plants are rather limited in general. Instead, the ability to generate more sun to deploy stronger defenses earlier would be her more significant quirk. *Captain Combustible has many early-game damaging cards that can eliminate threats. Potted Powerhouse is a great card to pack along with Pea Pod, as she gains stats each turn every time Pea Pod activates their ability while she is in your hand. Against Destroying Pea Pod early while their health is still low should be a priority. If Pea Pod hasn't gained much strength or health, Bungee Plumber, Rolling Stone, Weed Spray, and The Chickening should help (although the latter should only be considered against swarms of Pea Pods). If this plant gets out of control, play Locust Swarm, Rocket Science, or Cut Down to Size. If you are playing as a hero, zombies with the Deadly trait are also an option. Bouncing them also works, as their stats will be reset. Gallery NewPeaBros.png|Pea Pod's statistics PeaPodNewCard.jpg|Pea Pod's card PeaPodGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Pea Pod's grayed out card PeaPodCardImage.png|Pea Pod's card image oh my god they have five heads what's up with that, like do they think separately from one another, they're all a bunch of peas so why not.png|Pea Pod's textures PPAttack.png|Pea Pod with five heads attacking PeaPodDed.png|Pea Pod destroyed Double Strike PeaPod.png|Pea Pod with the Double Strike trait pea pod untrick.jpg|Pea Pod with the Untrickable trait FrozenPeaPodH.png|Pea Pod frozen Shrunken five-headed Pea Pod.jpeg|Pea Pod with five heads shrunken by Shrink Ray PodPatch.jpg|Pea Pod Fused with Pea Patch RollingStoneDestroyingPeaPod.jpg|Rolling Stone being played on Pea Pod Pea Pod is seeing the light.jpeg|Time to Shine being played on Pea Pod Rank 9.jpeg|Pea Pod as the profile picture for a Rank 9 player Old Pea Pod Heroes description.PNG|Pea Pod's statistics Pea Pod card.png|Pea Pod's card Pea Pod Heroes card.PNG|Pea Pod's card PeaPod shadow.png|Pea Pod's silhouette PeaPodget.png|The player receiving Pea Pod from a Basic Pack Choice between Pea Pod and Bonk Choy.jpeg|The player having a choice between Pea Pod and as the prize for completing a level PeaPodUnlocked.PNG|The player receiving Pea Pod after completing a level Trivia *Their head growth is similar to the level 2 ability of the Pea Pod in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. *Even though they have only one head in its statistics, they have five heads on their card and in the Rank 9 profile picture. *They can grow up to 5 heads like in Plants vs. Zombies 2. However, even after they grow all their heads, they still play the same animation and still activate their ability every other turn afterwards. *Unlike their counterpart in Plants vs. Zombies 2, they do not have leaves under their pods. *When they are frozen, only their bottommost head turns blue. See also *Doubled Mint Category:Peashooting plants Category:Pea cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants